Lefty
L. ure E. ncapsulate F. use T. ransport & E. xtract, also known as Lefty, and The Marionette, is a salvageable, and buyable animatronic in the game. He causes the most damage, and the player cannot get rid of him. It has also been confirmed this is now the body that The Marionette posseses. Appearance His upper head looks similar to Toy Freddy's, but his lower jaw is separated and connected with metal rods to the upper part. He has the rosy-red cheeks like the Toys from FNaF 2, and his top hat and bow tie are red. Like the other Rockstar animatronics, he has a star on his grayish chest. He holds his gold microphone on his left hand, fitting the name "Lefty". His left eye is small and black, while his right eye is normal with yellow pupils. His knee pads are also rosy-red. If one looks closely, they can see the Puppet inside of Lefty, which features on a secret death screen. Overall, it is a black and red version of Rockstar Freddy. Other Appearances *Five Nights at Freddy's 2 (As The Marionette.) *Five Nights at Freddy's 3 (As Phantom Marionette) *Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Halloween Update (As Nightmarionne)(Non Canon) Lines This is Lefty's only known line: Trivia * If you purchase Lefty before his salvage on the fourth day, there will be a note that reads "No one is here (I'm already inside)" with a winking face. * Lefty is one of five animatronics who have a black body, with The Marionette, RWQFSFWXC, Shadow Freddy and Nightmare. * There is a rare screen with lefty sitting in the alley (seen below) ** If the image is brightened (as seen below), the Marionette can be seen in the top right corner. * He is the only animatronic who is salvageable and buyable at the same time. * The Marionette is hiding inside of Lefty's suit. * He is the only animatronic that will attack you in your office after you buy him. if he is bought, then he will go into the vents each night unless he is on a stage. * In the Insanity ending, blueprints are shown for the L.ure E.capsulate F.use T.ransport E.xtract. (LEFTE) The resulting acronym is one letter off of Lefty, plus the picture given with that text looks just like Lefty. * Lefty holds his microphone on his left hand which suggests he's left-handed which makes him a "lefty". **His eye also makes him a "lefty" since his left eye is just plain black. *He somewhat resembles Toy Freddy, but bares some differences. **His first difference is the jaw; it’s not a whole head jaw, it’s a separate head jaw. **He also has five fingers instead of four. **He is black instead of maroon. **Instead of buttons, his chest has a golden star on it, hence his origin of being a rockstar animatronic. **No matter what, his left eye is always black. **Of the four salvageable animatronics, Lefty is in the best condition. **Lefty has a high liability risk, causing possible lawsuits. * Lefty has a nearly identical color scheme to Nightmare from Five Nights at Freddy's 4, except the red and yellow colors are swapped in placement(Nightmare has red eyes with yellow accessories, Lefty has a yellow eye with red accessories) Speculation * It is possible that William Afton turned the puppet into Lefty and turned it into a child-killing robot. ** However, this unlikely, as in the Insanity Ending, the Cassete Man reveals that HE created Lefty to CAPTURE the Puppet, who is his daughter. And since in the rare boot screen of Lefty, the Puppet can be seen inside the suit, then that means that Lefty's task was accomplished. *** Notice the secret death screen, with Lefty in the alley. His joints show the stripes of the Puppet's arms and legs. Gallery Lefty.png|Lefty's full body LeftyIcon.png|Lefty's icon on the animatronic selection LeftyStage.gif|Lefty on-stage Tumblr p0i6plkxxH1vanwf1o1 250.png Screenshot 2017-12-07 at 08.10.42.png|Lefty Poster 24599ca6c-1.jpg LeftySalvageJump.gif|Lefty's Jumpscare in the Salvage Room LeftyJumpscare.gif|Lefty's Jumpscare in the Office LeftyBlueprint.png|Lefty's blueprint from the insanity ending. leftyInAlly.png|Lefty In the Alley LeftyInGame.PNG Category:Animatronics Category:Buyable Category:Salvageable Category:Male